Pain and a Wish
by Yolandari Putri Edogawa
Summary: Akhirnya, Yuuki pergi. lalu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? cekidot!


**Pain and a wish **

Yuuki.

Nama itu masih berputar di kepala pemuda berambut silver yang sedari tadi berbaring di atas rumput. Matanya masih memandang birunya langit. Sesekali dipejamkannya mata perak itu dan dirasakannya hembusan angin.

Kejadian kemarin masih terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. Hal yang begitu menyakitkan. _Keputusan yang sudah kuduga. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan_, batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasa sakit saat orang yang kau sayangi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu dan bersama orang lain? Ya. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibayangkan.

Kesepian. Itu yang zero rasakan sekarang. Dia telah membiarkan yuuki pergi. Bukan. Dia memang tidak bisa menahannya. Sejak awal dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang yuuki pergi ataupun meminta yuuki untuk selalu di dekatnya. Karena sejak awal ia hanya sosok yang sudah dianggap saudara.

Huuhhh.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya zero menghela nafas.

_Saudara, ya? _Ia membatin sendu. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak diangkat sebagai anak oleh Kaien Cross, pasti ia tak seperti ini. Setidaknya yuuki akan memandangnya sebagai seorang lelaki. Setidaknya ia bisa bersama yuuki.

..._ tapi jika itu tidak terjadi, belum tentu juga aku bertemu dengannya. _

Zero menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin seorangpun melihat wajah frustasinya. Tapi terlambat karena sedari tadi sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Zero."

Zero sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh menuju asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sudah familiar berjalan ke arahnya. Yori, sahabat yuuki. Zero hanya diam dan kembali memandang langit. Namun kini raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Dingin.

Yori tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin zero. Dia duduk disamping zero, tapi tetap mengambil jarak karena tahu itu akan membuat zero sangat risih.

"ada apa?" tanya zero.

"tidak ada apa-apa"

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yori tampaknya tak nyaman akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"rasanya aku seperti bermimpi. Tapi ternyata memang nyata ya," tanya Yori. "tak kusangka ternyata dia pergi."

Zero masih diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"hei."

"apa?"

"kau sebenarnya sangat sedih kan?"

"tidak."

Yori menatap zero. "padahal wajahmu tadi parah sekali lho. Seperti orang yang kehabisan obat."

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Seolah ingin mempermainkan rambut mereka. Hening menyelimuti.

"benar. Aku kehilangan obat..." zero duduk bersila sambil terus menatap langit, seolah ada hal yang sangat menarik terjadi di atas sana.

"kau..." Yori diam sesaat. "apa sangat sulit bagimu mengungkapkan apa yang sedang kau rasakan? Apa kau tidak kesulitan karna itu?"

Zero terkejut, tapi segera digunakannya kembali pokerface yang selalu digunakannya. "itu bukan urusanmu."

"tapi kau membuat dirimu dan yuuki menderita. Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kenapa tak kau katakan saja langsung, bahwa kau menyukainya?"

Zero menghela nafas. "ya. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan suka padanya. Aku baru tau bahwa yang biasanya orang katakan mengenai cinta itu benar."

"kau payah." Yori bangkit dari duduknya. Ditatapnya lelaki sesaat, "Padahal kurasa yuuki juga menyukaimu. saat kau mendapatkan kesempatan lagi, kau harus memanfaatkannya. Jangan memghancurkan dirimu sendiri." Ia melangkah menjauh. "berjuanglah."

_Aku sudah hancur dari dulu. _

Ya. Dulu zero tak pernah berfikir hidupnya akan seperti ini. Hancur. Tapi dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh yuuki, ia merasa semuanya mulai berubah. Dengan sabarnya yuuki mau menghadapi zero yang dingin sedingin es.

'saat kau mendapatkan kesempatan lagi, kau harus memanfaatkannya' Zero menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. _Kuharap aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu._ _Kuharap kita bertemu lagi, Yuuki._

**O.W.A.R.I**

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai juga fict saya yg kedua ini, walaupun pendek bgt :D

Fict ini saya buat di hari terakhir ujian akhir semester. (reader : gak nanya thor!) Gomenne, kalau hasilnya ga bagus. Soalnya fanfict ini author buat demi menambah ff bahasa Indonesia yang jumlahnya sedikit bgt ._.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, apalagi yang mau kasih REVIEW. Kritik dan saran ditunggu. ;))

Arigatou minna-san !


End file.
